The task of harvesting nuts has always been a tiresome job since it requires picking up nuts from the ground under the nut trees. In general prior art attempts have been large cumbersome machines such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,679,133; 3,148,493; 4,364,222; 3,387,442; 3,475,889; 3,530,655; 3,579,969; and 3,591,948. My nut harvesting machine, described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,620, is an improvement over such prior art. My present invention is a modification employing a catcher basket with attendant benefits.
It is an object of this invention to provide a manually operable novel nut harvester. It is another object of this invention to provide a nut harvester that can be rolled over the ground to pick up nuts on the ground, and to deposit them in a collection basket. It is another object to provide a harvester for pecans that can be pushed over the ground like a lawn mower to pick up a large volume of nuts before discharging them for packaging and other processing. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.